Liliana Fiore
|English = |Novel = |Manga = |Anime = }} Liliana Fiore is a major character appearing in the Chivalry of a Failed Knight: Eight Souls Sword Dance Fanon Canon/light novel series, penned by Amezuki Yatsushiro. She is an Italian girl with connections to the Gang Organizations of Italy who has moved to Japan to go to one of the prestigious schools, Hagun Academy. At this school she is a Page 1 Student Knight known as Controllore di Movimento. Background Her home city is Appentaria, (Naples, Italy.) Holy Roman Empire. She was born from two parents who were very highly involved in Appenti Mafia, as well as other cities. They were recognized very highly by the Caporegimes for different groups, which also brought enemies. By the time Liliana was three years old her parents had been killed, their house raided. She was forced to hide and came out a few hours later when people related to the gang her parents were close with came searching and found her. They took her to the Caporegime of the area and was kept there as a guardian until she was sent to Japan, living there was her guardians that her parents had agreed for her to end up with if they had passed. Now living with her older cousin, she’s about 4 years old, her cousin being 27. She had been living in Japan for a little less than a year and was found to be a Blazer around age 5. She grew up pretty lonely in early schooling and middle school. But she began to become friends around a crowd of people, people outside of school who were closely related with gang activity, a part of the Yakuza. Her cousin found out and tried to keep Liliana away from a bad influence like them, but throughout the years it seemed like it did nothing, with her cousin becoming older he began to become much less of an obstacle for Liliana, at least that’s what she thought. After her middle school years were over she was already a very well known member, just like her parents were in Appentaria despite her age. Then she was told that she had been enrolled and would be attending high school at Rentei academy. Against her will, she now has attended the school for a year and a little bit of a 2nd year now and has learned to still act positive about it, although the way she acts in general is obviously not proper or respectful at all. Personality Liliana is very laid back, relaxed. She keeps a cool head when it comes to anger, sadness, frustration, the only thing she doesn’t have control of is her embarrassment, that and most of her sadness will come if her early life is brought up. For reasons you might learn in the rp if you question it. Aside from this, she's very playful, most of the time setting herself up for accidents or embarrassment without trying. She has somewhat of a trickster vibe from her. Abilities General Abilities Liliana is quite a powerful Blazer, being trained in thinking quickly and also trained in basic fighting. She is extremely well trained in her weapon L'onore. She is pretty strong, and is able to focus her Prana pretty well. She is smart, and very agile and quick, even without her Noble Phantasm, Concept Manipulation (Transportation). Magic Liliana has a pretty well-fit Magic, the ability to control objects, herself, and other people's transportation speed. Being able to slow it down to a completely halt, or being able to move herself so fast it looks as though she can teleport anywhere she wants. An additional Noble Phantasm to this ability is the power to see future movements of anybody, having to focus really hard on a haze of a figure when its activated, when she focuses on one person or object, she can clearly see something that looks like an afterimage following through with the action that's about to happen, it shows future movements up to 5 seconds before they happen. Noble Phantasms Stats Chronology ''Chivalry of a Failed Knight: Eight Souls Sword Dance'' Quotes Trivia References Category:Female Category:Blazers Category:Rank A Blazers Category:Student-Knights Category:Hagun Academy Category:Page One